Threaded fasteners with force indication means are known in the art, including their use in semiconductor clamping arrangements wherein a semiconductor disc is clamped between a pair of heat sinks to a prescribed clamping or loading force. These prior fasteners and/or clamping arrangements suffer one or more disadvantages, such as complexity of design, high cost, large number of parts, specially formed parts, modes of indication which may be undesirable or indiscernible in certain applications, and high profile which wastes space in a stacked array. The latter disadvantage is further significant in forced air ventilation systems because the increased amount of open or dead space resulting from high profile increases the volume of air which must be moved and, to maintain the requisite velocity of air flow past the cooling fins of the heat sinks, higher output fans must be used; this being an energy inefficient system. While these prior fasteners and/or clamps have been useful for their intended purposes, the present invention relates to improvements thereover.